sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotaru Tomoe
|image = Young Hotaru = |-| Hotaru = |-| Hotaru (Uniform) = |-| Possessed by Mistress 9 = |-| Sailor Saturn (Reborn) = |-| Hotaru (Reborn) = |alias = Princess SaturnMoonlight Soldiers: Sailor Saturn, Mistress 9 |birthday = January 6 |age = 13 (est.) newborn (ep. 119) |zodiac sign = Capricorn |height = 4'7" |blood type = AB |relatives = Souichi Tomoe (father) |education = Mugen High School |weakness = Running |strength = Healing Power |hobby = Reading, collecting lamps |favorite color = Purple |favorite gemstone = Fluorite |favorite foods = Japanese Noodles |least favorite food = Milk |favorite subject = World History |least favorite subject = Physical Education |favorite sport = Unknown |favorite animal = Goldfish |dream = To be a doctor |scout = Sailor Saturn |affiliation = Outer Sailor Scouts |items = Silence Scythe |attacks = N/A |transformations = N/A |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = Darkness, My Old Friend |last appearance = Second Chance |english voice = Jennifer Gould |japanese voice = Yuko Minaguchi }} is the third Outer Sailor Scout and a minor character in Sailor Moon S. The daughter of Souichi Tomoe, Hotaru is the reincarnation and civilian identity of Sailor Saturn, the feared "Sailor Scout of Destruction". As Sailor Saturn, Hotaru wields the very power of life and death, and can destroy entire planets and solar systems with a mere exertion of her power. Veteran Sailor Scouts like Sailor Pluto, Uranus and Neptune feared her return. As a result of her rebirth, however, Hotaru's Sailor Saturn identity remained dormant within her, manifesting only as an odd healing power. Previous Life Like Trista, little is known about Sailor Saturn's lifetime before or after the Negaverse and Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom and killed its subjects. It is assumed that she may have been present during the attack or killed and reborn by some other means. As her power is is associated with destruction, life and death, the evident fear expressed by the other Outer Scouts suggests that Sailor Saturn lived an isolated life (not unlike Sailor Pluto's solidarity one at the Door of Time and Space) and protected the Solar System and Moon Kingdom independent of her allies. Early Life Hotaru was a young and excitable five year old girl who lived with her father Souichi Tomoe, a scientist. When an experiment of her father's goes wrong, Hotaru and her father is badly wounded. The deal her father makes with the Daimon Germatoid, heals both himself and his daughter, but at a price. Germatoid possessed Souichi and allowed the Sovereign of Silence, Mistress 9, to possess Hotaru's body. However, because of her weakened state, Mistress 9 could only manifest in small, unexplained, energy bursts. As she grew up, Hotaru began to live a very isolated life as a result of the "illness" she developed in the aftermath of the accident and being possessed by Sovereign of Silence. When she enrolled in Mugen School, an institution founded by her father, many avoided her out of fear of her seemingly supernatural power. ''Sailor Moon S'' Her first true appearance was in Episode 23 of Sailor Moon S. She made friends with Rini, and would often collapse or attack Daimons at random. Soon, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus realized that Hotaru was the Sovereign of Silence and Sailor Saturn. They thought Sailor Saturn was evil because she was the Sailor Scout of Destruction. Hotaru was taken by Kaorinite, and Mistress 9 consumed Rini's Pure Heart, awakening in her true form. Eventually Hotaru, remembering her father and Rini, was able to fight Mistress 9, and eventually destroyed her and awakened as Sailor Saturn. It was then revealed that the reason everyone feared her was because she had the ability to destroy a planet. Using her destruction power would kill her, however. She was seemingly the only one who could destroy Pharaoh 90, by destroying his core (though Super Sailor Moon could have done the same and survive, had the Purity Chalice not been destroyed and with it the ability to become Super Sailor Moon). Sailor Saturn entered Pharaoh 90 and began to battle him. Before she could use her power to destroy him, or before he could destroy her, Sailor Moon used the power of the other Sailor Scouts to transform into Super Sailor Moon, enter Pharaoh 90, destroy him, and save Hotaru, who was reborn as a baby. The newborn Hotaru was later reunited with her father. Original Japanese adaptation Naoko Takeuchi, the series creator, describes Hotaru as delicate, quiet, precocious and expressionless. In the manga, there was a lab accident which killed Hotaru's mother, Keiko, and critically injured Hotaru. Souichi Tomoe, Hotaru's father, rescued her by making her body cybernetic and making a deal with Master Pharaoh 90. He used Pharaoh 90's power in the hope of reviving her. In exchange, he also lost his humanity and became malevolent. After Sailor Moon prevents Sailor Saturn from destroying the world at the end of Infinity she is reborn as a baby without the cybernetic parts. She also ceases to have seizures after this point. Trivia *﻿Hotaru is the youngest of all the Sailor Scouts, except for Rini. *Hotaru is the only Sailor Scout that never appears in the Sailor Moon S and Sailor Moon SuperS films. *Hotaru is the only Sailor Guardian to not have her name changed in the DiC-Cloverway dubs. References Category:Outer Sailor Scouts Category:Characters Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Minor characters